


Too Hot For Romance

by happywitch416



Series: Collection of Short [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, its too damn hot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: This is an incredibly fitting prompt fill as it has been a million and hell degrees and too hot to do anything other then complain.





	Too Hot For Romance

After spending an obscene amount of time in the Deep Roads, Rose thought there was no possible way to ever be too warm again. The cold of being underground that had seeped into her bones and was worsened by the hard winter had disappeared when the first heatwave of summer hit Kirkwall.

They were midway through the third if you believed the weather when the power died for the whole city. 

"I’m melting." She whined flung half-dressed across their couch trying to absorb what little air was blowing in from the harbor. Every pick up in the salt-laden breeze was quickly overpowered by the endless pounding sun. "You'll have to store me in a bottle. I want one with a model ship in it. With sirens."

"Do you want a dragon too?"

“Varric.” She scowled at him. "Varric, dragons breath fire." Her head fell back off the edge of the cushion as he laughed. "How are you not dying? Is it because as a child you were dipped in a dwarven forge that made you impervious to heat?"

"Probably because of the merchants guild, those meetings are full of hot air." He leaned against the back of the couch gazing down at her. Sweat beaded across his brow, glistened down his bare shoulders. 

She lazily poked at him. "You don't go to them."

"Too delicate, I’d perish in the heat." She snorted with laughter as he laced his fingers with hers before brushing a kiss against her knuckles. 

She sat up, the thin linen of her dress falling off one sticky shoulder as she sat on her heels to kiss him. Varric’s hands settled in her hair, it clung to him like wet rope. He raised a brow at her cross look when she pulled away. She sighed loudly before raising and dropping her hands in defeat. "It's too hot for romance."

"Never." 

She nodded before falling dramatically back onto the couch. "My boobs and ass have sweat. If it’s not sticking together, its making lakes. It's too hot in the swamp."

But it turns out that laughter is incredibly refreshing.


End file.
